Куриел
| jname = クリエル | rname = Куриэру | ename = — | first = Глава 552, Эпизод 461 | affiliation = Пираты Белоуса | occupation = Командир 10-ой дивизии; Пират | birth = 12 Сентября | jva = Кёхей Фукухара }} Куриел является командиром 10-ой дивизии Пиратов Белоуса. Внешность Куриел является высоким, мускулистым, и крепким мужчиной в фиолетовых тонированных, квадратных очках, который носит шляпу ведро с узором арбуза и пару шумоизолирующих наушников, которые напоминают современные наушники. У него есть фиолетовая татуировка с символом Пиратов Белоуса изображённая на его подбородке. Он носит зелёное пальто без рукавов которое одето поверх его красно-розовой рубашки, а также он носит камуфляжные армейские штаны, заправленные в его сапоги. Кроме того у него есть две базуки привязанные к его спине. Личность Как и все остальные командиры Пиратов Белоуса, Куриел очень уважает Белоуса, поскольку сражаясь против Мории он сказал, что он не позволит чтобы его капитан, и его друг Эйс шли на смерть. Кроме того Куриел является одним из сильнейших командиров Пиратов Белоуса, поскольку он бросил вызов Ситибукаям, а позже и Адмиралам во время войны. Сила и Способности Как командир дивизии Пиратов Белоуса, Куриел имеет власть над пиратами своей дивизии. Он кажется хорошо знаком, с Ситибукаем Гекко Морией, поскольку он знал с кем имеет дело, когда они столкнулись на поле боя. Он также очень выносливый, так как он смог выжить после прямого удара Адмирала Акаину когда тот использовал силу своего Дьявольского плода. Оружие thumb|left|210px|Куриел использует одну из своих базук. Он кажется хорошо специализируется в огнестрельном оружии так как он использует пушки и базуки, поскольку он смог в одиночку противостоять Ситибукаю Гекко Мории, и остаться невредимым. Известно что у него есть две пушки и две базуки. В аниме было показано что он использует свои две пушки для скорострельной стрельбы, поскольку он смог уничтожить Брик Бэт Мории в считанные секунды использовав только один залп, тем самым показывая что у него высокая точность в стрельбе. В аниме также показано, что в его пушки встроены световые устройства, поскольку они производят яркий свет, при каждом выстреле, делая их схожими (если не такими же), как световые пушки Брахама. Также это объясняет почему он носит тонированные очки. История Сага Великой Войны Арка Маринфорда thumb|210px|Куриел против Мории. Во время войны Куриел впервые был показан с другими Пиратами Белоуса во время нападения на Маринфорд, когда Адмирал Аокидзи заморозил залив и тем самым не позволив кораблям пройти. Позже он был показан во время сражения с Морией, когда он сказал, что не позволит Белоусу и Эйсу погибнуть. Позже когда они подошли к стенам Маринфорда, он был замечен в попытке пробить стены с помощью своих пушек. Затем он уклонился от одной из атак Магмового Кулака Акаину, а затем он помогал своей дивизии выбраться из горячей воды. Позже он был показан когда он добрался до боевого корабля Белоуса, а затем его показали когда он стоял рядом со своими товарищами. thumb|left|210px|Куриел побеждён Адмиралом Акаину. Когда Акаину смертельно ранил Эйса, он атаковал Акаину своей базукой чтобы держать его на расстоянии, хотя и безрезультатно. Позже он плакал когда Белоус был атакован а затем убит Пиратами Чёрной Бороды. Затем он присоединяется к своей команде чтобы вместе с Крокодайлом сразиться против Акаину и спасти Луффи и Дзимбэя. Однако эта битва не была показана, известно лишь то что проиграл Адмиралу, поскольку он обожжённый лежал около его ног. Позже по прибытию Шанкса и к концу войны, по видимому он спасся, поскольку он был показан в окружении своей команды когда та обрабатывала его ожоги. Послевоенная Арка Ему удалось выжить после войны, так как он был замечен с другими выжившими членами команды Пиратов Белоуса присутствующими на похоронах Эйса и Белоуса в неназванном месте Нового Мира. Основные Сражения * Пираты Белоуса и их союзники против Морского Дозора и Ситибукаев ** Куриел против Гекко Мории ** Командиры Пиратов Белоуса (исключая Эйса, Джоза и Татча), Крокодайл и Андре против Адмирала Акаину ** Куриел против Адмирала АкаинуOne Piece Манга — Глава 578-579, Curiel is seen standing in front of Akainu, later being punched down by the admiral. Примечания Навигация по сайту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пираты Белоуса Категория:Персонажи Маринфорда ca:Curiel de:Kuriel en:Curiel es:Curiel fr:Curiel it:Curiel Категория:Бойцы, использующие огнестрельное оружие